Poesie del Pazzi
The 'Poesie del Pazzi' is a collection of ancient poems written by various unknown Kyrtecan shamans. Recorded in the Eld Kyrtecan language, these poems tell of the gods of the Gallaccian, Bastulian and Noriccian pantheons. As noticed by scholars, the poems are also arcostics, or to put it in simple terms, putting together each first letter of each line will result in a set of words. Poetry of the Gallacci All Father, the God of All Aye, he overseers all creatures, Late be years his, if at all Left is any for him feature, For his name be Father All. All that happens is his bidding, this or that be done by him, Haught except for people willing Ever to do evil's trims. Roar the skies Ostara's will, There the sky's lit by Celestis. He, Vitilver, years fulfills, Earth he knows for all the best is. Greatly shocked the soil may be, Over hills Asteris handing Death, the shivers, chaos he, O'er place's olden landings. Fear then not, All Father shall Afterlook the land of ours, Lo, brings balance he for all, Late be time or early hour. Arteris, God of Winter All in winter's time is dead: Roads of travel then be frozen, Then a man won't find his bread, Even frostbit are the roses. Rise of sun or dawn of moon, In the darkness beasts are lurking. Sun will not be rising soon - God if Winter here be working. O'er hills Kyrtecan tall, During winter, season chilling, Over dead, above them all, Fiery pines are overliving. Wood of tree this valued bem In peninsula the southern: Naught but once the people see Those of Astros cross the mountain. Everytime Asteris falls, Raise the spring Ostara shall. Ostara, Goddess of Spring Over hills and mountains great, Spring arrives to lands and cattle. Then Ostara, maybe late, Ah, Arteris beats in battle. Raises spring from slumber long, All awake, it starts in hinter Giving life and fixing wrongs Of Asteris, God of Winter. Digged the soil can be once more, Death is overturned to living, Everlasting gifts be had: Spring to winter has forgiven. Sheer the frost has caused a mess Overlooked not by Ostara, Fearful shimmers are much less, Such a force was brought here by her. People praise the spring once more, Rises yonder 'ere the solstice. In the mountains, spirits wore Naught but coats, a gift of justice. Greener pastures bring Celestis. Celestis, The God of Summer Cheate is the spring this time, Elks in forests tell Ostara, Like a storm he brings a shine - Ends Celestis, God the Starry, Spring's rebirth of creatures yon. " 'Tis bedone", Celestis whisper, And new furs the creatures don, So bedone - the sky doth glister. Thither brings Celestis warmth, Hither he shall bring the sunshine, Everlasts the summer forth, Gracefully and soon the winds chime. O'er hills Kyrtecan far, Do the people Astrian cheer for Oh, the spring beloved our? Aye, the birds return to their home. Sighs Celestis, ends his time. Under sunshine he will bask in Mythical the glory his, May he bring the elders silver, Everlasting joys foretold: Ring the bells of old Vitilver. Vitilver, the God of Autumn Vile the heats of summer be In the ending witnessed hither, Brown the fields doth turn from green, Insights seen are said but thither. Long before all life shall leap, Vines begin to shine like silver, Elder rises from his sleep: Ring the bells of old Vitilver! This be job of creatures' savior: He who can make creatures grow well, Earned All Father's holy favour, Granting him a silver cloud bell. Oh how well here grow up all, Doth a lamb become from chilver, Over season of leaf fall, Fairly works he, old Vitilver. All in all, still creatures shiver. Utterly doth soil lighten. Tears he down from bushes berries, Upper ground begins to whiten, May be whithered all the cherries? Nay, awakes the brave Asteris! Poetry of the Bastuli Marros, the God of War Might and glory lie in battle, And the brave men seize it lightly - Ride to war, slay men like cattle... Ruined. Future won't shine brightly. Other men would fear this peril, Strinking fear in hearts of mortals, Treacherous he, like a devil, Holds the keys to deathly portals. Eld Erannos fears this deity, God of War, the fearsome Marros. Olden stories speak of piety, Damned the souls that stood before him. Out of all the men not hollow, Fierce Bastuli, him they follow. What a sight it is to see him Angrily so swing his axe sharp. Righterous ones' faith then grows dim. Erannos, the God of Death Eldricht tombs of soldiers bravest Rise above Kyrtecan forests. Afterlife awaits! The flames test Night their piety, high in death's nests. Over, past the gates of deep hell, Shall the bravest only get through. Then arrive to Ernhald - ring bells, Here Eranos death's lines did drew. Eld All Father watches over Godlike soldiers and the pious. Out below the Ernhald; lower, Deeper than the hell, so devious, Out of all the gods so sacred, Feared for ruling over Bernherst, Death himself - he carries hatred! Eld Eranos helps the dead first. Afterlife, this thing depends on Truest piety and your bravery. Halls and feasts await for thee yon. Gava, the Goddess of Life Green turn pastures, cold 'tis now less, And the dead return to living - Vines and trees regrow, thank goodness: Aye, the goddess Gava giving. To this goddess lend an ear, Have no worry, have no fear: Everything shall rise by sheer - Greener grass, or Pazzi Bear. O'er, under, yon and hither, Down and up, begone the bitter Death and fear that Marros brought us, Eld All Father's happy for us - See us dance and sing in joy, See us hunt - by man or boy. Out of all the nations fully, Fertile Gava chose Bastuli. Lie and trickery before us, It by enemies is used wide, Fair and fine our god is Taius, Ev'ry liar he will make hide. Category:Religion Category:Religions